Currently, typical antennas (e.g., reflector antennas) on a vehicle (e.g., a satellite) have the ability to be steered (i.e. gimbaled) to change their pointing location (e.g., to change their antenna beam boresight). All of this antenna steering is commanded and controlled by a single satellite controller (e.g., a host) with no resource allocation privacy for customers utilizing antennas on the vehicle.
As such, there is a need for an improved antennas operators operations design that allows for privacy in the allocation of antenna resources.